The One That Got Away
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: Since his eighteenth birthday Toby has started to dream, about castles mazes, creepy little creature and magic. Sarah has started to spiral, her mind is fragmenting and something inside of her is starting to tick. Jareth has returned for the one who haunts him. Secrets long buried and a past meant to stay behind renters the playing field, when they all return back to the labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias Williams was at a bit of a dreamer, at eighteen he firmly believed that everything happened for a reason and he used that mentality to help through the days of the evil known as high school. Dressed in black skin tight jeans and a blue V-neck Toby, set the coffee maker for his mother with a grabbed his backpack and headed off to school. His thoughts swirled with the dreams he'd been plagued with for the last few months, dreams of little dwarf like creatures, magic and a labyrinth. As he boarded the bus his necklace moved slightly and Toby reached up to caress it. He remembered distinctly how it had appeared on his desk one day. He'd thought his mother had bought it but when he'd thanked her she replied that she'd never seen it before. He'd wondered about it for days but had decided to keep the crescent shaped pendent and wore it frequently, it was comforting and as he felt the cool metal in his hand a sense of calming warmth rushed through him. He just couldn't shake the feeling something would happen he only hoped it would all be good

In another world a king sits upon his throne a crystal ball precariously held in his hand. He is deep in thought. His plans are coming into fruition and he is do in aboveground soon. He rises the sun has set long ago and the moon shines her rays down onto his beautiful mysterious Labyrinth.

"Bring me my coat, Hoggle" he speaks to the elfish man who resides in the shadows silently watching. As he silently brings the soft velvet textured coat to his king. As the tall lean man slipped it on he flipped his blond locks over the collar and walked on silent heels to the full length mirror hanging on the wall of his throne room. "I shall return tonight Hoggle, you are in charge until then", he stepped through the glass and was gone.

Hoggle watched with wary eyes as the king disappeared and said a silent prayer that all would be well. "Good luck, your majesty" He said to the empty room before turning and locking the door behind himself, there was much to do before Jareth returned.

Sarah sat with her head in her hands as the headache from this morning pounded away at her skull. Lately it seemed like she was simply too exhausted to do anything but sleep, but she had a job to do. After high school Sarah had entered college with a major in English and a minor in theater. After graduation she'd been unable to find work as an actress anywhere but at the local theater eventually she'd gone and gotten job teaching English and theater at the high school. Over the years of teaching brats, she learned that manipulation is key. Teenage boys were willing to do anything if they found you pretty and teenage girls would do anything if you called them pretty. It was a sad truth, but one she exploited to the highest degree. Sarah looked up at her watch and saw the time she had about ten minutes until the little demons started to file in, she need more coffee.

Toby entered into his first period class, theater wasn't his best subject but it wasn't his worst either. The class was taught by his estranged sister Sarah, after their father had died twelve years ago she had started to become aggressive towards his mother as if blaming her for his death with that she had begun to ignore and hurt Toby in turns, after she had left home she never really came back. He knew that once they had been close but it seemed like decades ago that she'd even spoken to him in anyway other than professionally as his teacher Toby pulled out his sketch pad and began to run his pencil along it to outline the shape of willow trees a slightly scratchy beginning with long spidery branches and little white flowers throughout. He'd dreamed about it, sitting alone in a garden, it was often blurred but his heart yearned for it. To find it and sit among its foliage and be caressed by the wind. He was startled out of his thoughts by the movement of the chair next to him. Toby was often alone and he was fine with that after all he lived in his own little world anyway. Looking next to him he secretly scrutinized the boy next to him, his hair was long and blond, was tin and regal looking. He lounged easily in his chair and watched the board in boredom. Toby was so busy ogling he didn't noticed the new bow had turned to look at him until a couple of moments had passed. He was slightly embarrassed but the boy didn't seem to mind the staring. Toby was taken aback when the boy smiled and winked before turning back to the front.

"Mr. Williams, I know very well how pretty Mr. King but you shouldn't let him distract you from my teaching after all Shakespeare doesn't seem to be everyone's strong point" Sarah said with a raised eyebrow, he hadn't even noticed her coming. He was little peeved at King, he couldn't have warned him.

"Yes, ma'am" he mumbled sinking into his seat.

"See that it doesn't happen again, Mr. Williams" She turned and began her lesson again and Toby went back to his art until class ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was beginning to believe he had stepped into some sort of alternate dimension. The last week, he could honestly say had been the weirdest of his life. He'd learned the new student's name was Jareth and that he'd just transferred from 'some ways down south". The gut seemed to be everywhere Toby was, it was irksome. Every interaction they had seemed almost… flirtatious, and Toby was unsure how to respond. He felt attraction towards Jareth, and curiosity but age old insecurities made him question the validity of his thoughts. Was Jareth really attracted to him or overthinking things? At times it seemed almost as if Jareth was playing a game Toby thought as he wandered the shelves of the library. He was looking for a book about Shakespeare and his influence by somehow he'd found himself farther back into the shelves than he'd meant. He suddenly seemed to lose his footing and found himself gripping the air, on his way down he pulled a row of books. Sitting up and rubbing his lower back in pain, Toby looked around at the mess he'd created and began to pick the books up. As he replaced the last one, something red caught the corner of his eye, picking it up he realized it was a novel, bound in red leather and accented with black designs around the border and gold lettering spelling out 'The Labyrinth'. Toby turned the book over in his hands. It was light but he felt a draw to it, he openly flipped through the pages and there on the inside cover it read 'Property of Sarah J. Williams'. This belonged to Sarah, there were no other markings and nothing to suggest it belonged to the library. On impulse Toby slide the book into his book bag and continued on his way.

* * *

Around the corner Jareth watched his prey, his trap was set and soon Toby would be consumed by thoughts only of Jareth. He knew that he was playing dirty but since do goblins play fair. Toby would be drawn into his world slowly. He would not make the same mistake he did with Sarah, he refused to lose out on his lover again. Toby had to be seduced subtly and develop a love for the labyrinth. He could not artificially create the feeling, it must be genuine so that no one could take him away again.

* * *

Sarah startled awake from a nightmare, she'd blood and horror. Tortured screams rang through the air and she'd enjoyed it. Now that she was conscious and she felt was sick. Guilt for unknown crimes seem to sink within her. Weighing down her heart. Her eyes were slowly dulling and she was drenched in a horrible sweat. She looked down on her hands and began to scrub it seemed as though the blood would never wash away. She blinked and it was gone, she slumped over face in her hands. She began to sob in misery, what was happening to her?

* * *

I'm sorry for such a short chapter, it's finals week and it's been stressful. I'm traveling as well.

Love,


End file.
